


There Still Remains This Turtle

by chiasmus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasmus/pseuds/chiasmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Rodney an unwanted present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Still Remains This Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> From an AU in which John is a Latin professor. I don't think it needs context other than that?

"What is this?"

John blinked, looking up to see Rodney holding a small, plush turtle that just happened to have the body of an orange. He was amused to see that Rodney was wearing thick rubber gloves and goggles, but part of that could be attributed to John leaving the turtle in the lab. Still, Rodney held it as far from his body as he was able, as though afraid it might go off at any second.

One corner of John's mouth quirked to a friendly grin. He leaned back in his desk chair, pushing up his glasses before lacing his fingers together behind his head. "It's a present," he supplied helpfully.

Rodney huffed, looking much put upon. "First -- a turtle, Sheppard? An _orange_ turtle, at that? Really? Second, that was _so_ not the place to hide an object that at first glance looks like some weird, mutant orange monstrosity. I had to let out lab _on-time_ today in consideration of my wounded dignity." Part of John's mind still never failed to be mildly impressed that when Rodney got rolling, he barely stopped for breath. Experience told him there was still one point left. "Third," Rodney continued with added emphasis, "Why are you giving me a present today, anyway?"

John quirked an eyebrow. "First, it made me think of you. Second, I knew you would find it there. Third, leave it to you to forget your own birthday."

"It _reminded_ \-- wait, what?" Rodney came up short. "It's not my birthday."

"You sure about that, McKay?"?

"Of course I am," Rodney said testily, but he frowned uncertainly. "Today's the -- and my birthday's not for another... wait--"

John just smiled. "Yeah, it's not your birthday yet, I'm just messing with you. You haven't locked yourself in the physics lab that long."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Just because _some_ people choose to waste all their time with a language that's not even alive anymore..."

John held up his hands. "I still remember your three-part e-mail dissertation you sent after the last faculty Christmas party."

"Yes. Well." Rodney happened to look at his hands to see the offending object. "There still remains this turtle."

"If you're that afraid of it, give it to your niece."

"I'm not afraid of it!"

"Then keeping it shouldn't be a problem."

Rodney stared. "You are so weird sometimes."

"You're welcome."


End file.
